El reto final
by LilyHerms
Summary: Rose presenta a Scorpius a su familia... ¿Cómo reaccionarán?


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece, son de J.K**

Sentían como si el estómago se les comprimiera y un gancho tirara de sus ombligos hacia arriba. Lo único que los tranquilizaba era el contacto de la mano del otro entre las suyas. Y sin pasar siquiera cinco segundos ya estaban allí, ante la gran casa de los Weasley. Con el tiempo se había hecho más grande para poder acoger a los nietos y demás invitados.

Cruzaban ya el jardín infestado de gnomos, rodeado de una verja de metal, cubierto de césped sin cortar y árboles por podar. Pero los dos jóvenes que caminaban detrás de James Potter no se sentían tan cómodos como para mirar a su alrededor. James no podría contener más la risa, pues los veía por el rabillo del ojo y distinguía sus rostros asustados en la penumbra de la noche. Volvió a mirar hacia delante y, al ver el alboroto de risas y conversaciones, quiso acelerar el paso y entrar primero.

—James, has tardado más de lo que pensábamos —lo saludaba una mujer pelirroja que se acercó a abrazar a su hijo.

—Ha sido por culpa de Rosie y de su… compañero —le contestó a su madre sintiendo la mirada de su familia al decir la última palabra.

Se escuchó un alboroto procedente de la cocina y una mujer regordeta y entrada en edad salió de allí para después correr a besar a su nieto.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —preguntó osco Ron aproximándose a su sobrino.

—Si te vas a comportar así cuando vengan… no creo que le agrade mucho a Rose —lo regañó su mujer, a lo que él relajó los músculos y se apoyó en una pierna cerca de Hermione—. Está bien. ¿Dónde está?

—Están en el jardín, pero con la cara que traían… no sé si se atreverán a entrar y menos sabiendo que hay tanta familia. —James se dirigió al sofá para sentarse junto a su hermano. Los dos se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír, pues ellos sí sabían quién era el "acompañante" de su prima.

Unos cuantos pasos fuera de la casa se encontraba Rose sosteniendo las manos de Scorpius y las movía en el aire al intentar tranquilizarse.

—Está bien. Saben que estamos aquí fuera y si tardamos más… —empezó a decir la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados.

—Y si tardamos más James, Albus, Hugo o cualquiera de tus otros primos les dirán quién soy. —La chica abrió los ojos y Scorpius sonrió.

Rose suspiró y de inmediato soltó una mano del chico para arrastrarlo con ella con la otra. Llegaron frente al umbral y ni se detuvieron; Rose abrió la puerta sin pensárselo más.

La mayoría se había girado hacia la puerta de la entrada y los que estaban en el salón asomaban la cabeza por la puerta. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Molly dejaron de conversar cuando vieron al rubio de ojos grises que parecía esconderse tras la chica.

El silencio parecía extenderse por segundos y nadie parecía partidario de romperlo.

—Hola mamá, hola… papá —quiso sonar normal, pero estaba claro que aquella situación no podía ser normal.

Hermione intentó sonreír mientras se acercaba a su hija a abrazarla y después encaminarla hacia el salón. A lo que Albus se levantó del sofá y corrió al rescate de Scorpius, pues se había quedado solo entre Ron y Harry.

—Vamos Scor, te presentaré a mi familia —le sugirió el chico arrastrándolo tras de sí, intentando apartarlo de la mirada de su tío Ron y la de su padre, del cual no se esperaba esa reacción.

El rubio no sabía si sentirse aliviado por haber huido de la mirada del padre de Rose o atemorizado por encontrarse ahora entre un montón de gente pelirroja y ojos acusadores. Pero su amigo lo condujo hasta cerca de la chimenea, donde estaba James, Lily, Hugo y unos cuantos jóvenes más que conocía del colegio y por ser familia de Albus.

—A mi hermana ya la conoces —empezó diciendo Albus señalando a Lily—, al igual que a Hugo. Éste es Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, Louis —iba diciendo al tiempo que los señalaba—, aunque supongo que ya los conocerás de Hogwarts —añadió más bajito.

Y de nuevo un incómodo silencio, pues Scorpius se pegaba a Albus, James contenía la risa, Ron no apartaba la mirada del novio de su hija y Rose estaba a la otra punta de la chimenea.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos en la mesa y cenamos algo? Teddy y Victoire estarán a punto de llegar. —Molly parecía nerviosa y se metió en la cocina para sacar y servir la cena.

Hicieron caso a Molly y fueron cogiendo asiento. Los adultos se sentaron en el extremo de la mesa más próximo a la cocina, mientras que los jóvenes ocupaban el otro lado. Rose se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a Scorpius y se sentaron juntos, teniendo Rose a su padre al lado y Scorpius a Albus. Mientras James y Fred estaban enfrente con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, conteniendo las ganas de reír.

Ted y Victoire no tardaron mucho más en llegar y también se sentaron cerca de los padres de ésta.

Ginny salía de la cocina con el postre hechizado tras de sí cuando Scorpius se atrevió a inclinarse hacia Rose ante la atenta mirada de Ron.

—Necesito ir al baño —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió y Rose supo a qué se refería de inmediato.

Se pusieron en pie haciendo acallar las conversaciones y desviando la atención a ellos dos. Rose se disculpó y subió las escaleras con el chico pisándole los talones. Una vez arriba, entraron en una habitación cerrando la puerta al tiempo que las conversaciones en el comedor se reanudaban pero con diferente tema.

—Ron, podrías haber disimulado un poco —lo reprendía su hermana pequeña mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Por qué? No hay que fiarse de él y menos aún estando tan cerca de… Rosie —concluyó soltando su tenedor y apoyando las manos en la mesa.

—Ron ya vale. Rose ya es mayorcita y sabe cómo cuidarse. —Hermione lo miró ceñuda, pues ya empezaba a ser infantil su actitud.

—No, no es tan mayor. Sólo tiene dieciséis años y no…

—Tú a esa edad también tenías novia. —La bruja se había estirado en la silla y miraba a su marido enfadada, pues nunca le había gustado recordarlo—. Esto es exactamente lo mis…

—No, esto no es igual —contestó Ron alzando un poco la voz.

—Tranquilos, no hace falta que… —intentó intervenir George, pero sin éxito.

—Sí, Ron. Sólo que lo ves desde tu punto de vista, desde el de padre.

Ron no había argumentado nada en contra de aquello último y el silenció reinó de nuevo. Muchos parecían incómodos ante aquella situación, más cuando no era normal ver discutir a Ron y a Hermione. Molly no sabía qué decir y miraba preocupada a su hijo y a su nuera.

—No permitiré que siga con él —dijo bruscamente Ron con la vista clavada en la pared por encima de la cabeza de Harry.

—Scorpius no es Draco, Ron —añadió de inmediato Harry mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

El pelirrojo miró ahora a su amigo de toda la vida y no supo qué reprender, pues en realidad tenía razón. Aunque aquel chaval llevara el apellido de su principal enemigo del colegio, no significaba que fuera igual que él. Es más, tenía que admitir que, aunque se pareciera hasta el último poro a su padre, no daban la misma impresión de querer estar por encima de los demás. Y si su hija lo había elegido a él de entre tantos jóvenes que iban al colegio, sería por una buena razón.

En el piso de arriba, estaba sentado Scorpius en la cama con las manos unidas colgando entre las piernas entreabiertas. Enfrente tenía a Rose que se apoyaba sobre el escritorio, observándolo. Habían pasado unos cuantos segundos desde que cerraron la puerta de la habitación.

—Scor, dime qué te pasa —le pidió la chica.

El chico alzó la vista del suelo y la trabó en los azules de ella. No quería ser un cobarde, pero es que había temido ese encuentro desde hacía unos meses y estaba resultando peor de cómo se lo había imaginado.

Rose se acercó a la cama, se sentó junto al chico y le envolvió el brazo con los suyos.

—Recuerdas cuando…

_Un moreno y un rubio jugaban a los naipes explosivos en uno de los compartimentos; al parecer eran los que más ruido hacían porque varios alumnos se detenían ante la puerta. Pero no les importaba y cuando pasaba un prefecto escondían los naipes._

_—Eh, Albus, tu hermana te está buscando —dijo un chico de piel morena asomándose por la puerta._

_—¿Y James? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó impaciente, pues su hermano le había asegurado que no se separaría de ella._

_—Creo que lo he visto con tu primo Fred —respondió Scorpius haciendo que los dos chicos lo mirasen._

_Entonces apareció en la puerta Rose y se detuvo frente a ellos intentando averiguar el problema que tenían para resolverlo. Pero Scorpius no se fijó sólo en eso, es más, que intentara ayudar era normal en ella. No, se percató de que su pelo era más rojo, brillante y largo; había crecido varios centímetros, con lo que sus piernas bajo la falda se extendían más; su cuerpo estaba más definido y los rasgos de la cara ya no eran los de una niña como lo habían sido antes del verano._

_Por un momento dejó de pensar y acabó centrándose en las nuevas pecas descubiertas en el pómulo de la chica, en la curva de su mandíbula, en el entrecejo… En sus ojos que lo miraban ahora extrañados y confusos._

_—¡Scor! —escuchó el rubio que gritaba su amigo y desvió la mirada hacia él—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te han hecho algún hechizo confundus, o qué?_

_El chico no contestó pues miraba a sus dos amigos sorprendido; no podía creerse que sólo él se hubiera dado cuenta de tal cambio en su amiga. También miraba a Rose de vez en cuando aún sin creerse lo que veía._

_—¿Qué? —respondió por fin Scorpius deteniéndose en Albus._

_—¿Que dónde los has visto? —preguntó Albus por segunda vez. No entendía qué le ocurría a su amigo, pues se había quedado mirando a su prima como si nunca la hubiera visto._

_—¿A quién? Ah, vale, James. Pues…_

_—James está en la reunión del profesor Slughorn. Acabo de venir de ella —aclaró la pelirroja mirando a su primo. Después desvió un momento la vista hacia Scorpius y la volvió a desviar sonrojada._

_Albus suspiró y salió del compartimento en busca de sus hermanos seguido del chico moreno._

_Scorpius recogió los naipes y los guardó, acto seguido cogió el periódico y empezó a leerlo. Rose se había sentado frente a él, y, como empezaba a aburrirse, se levantó y se puso al lado del rubio para leer por encima._

_Él se percató de la cercanía de ella y sintió una corriente electrizante que lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Tragó saliva al sentir su respiración en la mejilla, ya ni siquiera podía leer, estaba totalmente concentrado en las nuevas sensaciones que le provocaba su mejor amiga. _

_—Es muy molesto tener a alguien leyendo por encima del hombro —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa sin mirar a la chica._

_—Pues dame el periódico y lo leeré yo sola. _

_Rose intentó quitárselo de las manos, pero el rubio era más rápido y con una mano se puso el periódico en la espalda mientras que con la otra sujetaba a Rose para que no pudiera cogerlo. _

_Ella pronto se cansó e hizo como si se levantara para sentarse otra vez frente a él, pero cuando Scorpius intentó leer de nuevo, ella con un rápido movimiento se lo arrebató de las manos. El chico se levantó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas._

_—¡Basta! —gritaba Rose mientras se reía incapaz de parar._

_—Pues dime que soy el chico más guapo de Hogwarts._

_—¿Quieres que mienta? ¡Para! —volvió a gritar, pues Scorpius no la dejaba ni respirar. _

_Él detuvo su "tortura" y la miró con una ceja alzada._

_—¿Acaso conoces a alguno más guapo que yo? —preguntó pasándose una mano por el pelo de forma seductora._

_Rose se quedó mirándolo embobada, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo observándolo, contestó._

_—Claro que sí, Luke Nott —suspiró—, ese chico sí que lo tiene todo._

_Antes de que contestara, la puerta se abrió y Albus entró junto a Lily._

* * *

_—¿Ves Rose? Te dije que este examen te iba a superar —decía el rubio restregándole su nota de Adivinación._

_—Me da igual —Rose siguió caminando dándole un pequeño golpe a Scorpius al pasar por su lado—. Adivinación me parece una de las asignaturas menos importantes. No sé ni porqué la cogí._

_—Ya, ya —el chico se puso a su lado—. Aun así te he superado. Y eso significa que… he ganado la apuesta._

_—¿Qué apuesta? —preguntó Rose deteniéndose a mirarlo seriamente._

_—¿Ya se te ha olvidado? Me dijiste que no sería capaz de superarte en nada, y apostamos que el que perdiera haría lo que el otro le dijera._

_—Pero… pero no…_

_—Se siente. —Scor se llevó una mano a la barbilla en señal de que estaba pensando—. Mmm… qué te haré hacer…_

_—No te pases, Malfoy. —Él se giró para mirarla al escuchar su apellido._

_—¿Ya estás enfadada? Eres tan fácil de hacer rabiar, que me sorprende que seas hermana de Hugo, él es muy tranquilo…_

_—Porque no pasas mucho tiempo con él por que si no, no dirías lo mismo._

_Ese mismo día, Rose se encontraba sentada en el árbol que había cerca del lago, leía un libro que le había dejado su madre antes de entrar a Hogwarts, y siempre que podía lo leía._

_Estaba tan sumida en la lectura que no se percató de la presencia de alguien que se acercó a ella. Scorpius, lo más silenciosamente posible, sacó su varita y apuntó a la chica. De repente, ella se vio flotando y empezó a gritar, mirando con odio hacia su "atacante"._

_—¡¿Qué haces idiota? ¡Bájame!_

_—Rose, esa lengua. Sólo quiero que cumplas tu promesa —decía el rubio sonriendo—. Y quiero que te bañes en el lago._

_Sin dejar que replicara lanzó a la pelirroja al agua._

_—¡Scorpius, no sé nadar! —gritaba Rose desesperada, intentando mantenerse a flote._

_—Claro Rosie, tienes quince años y no sabes nadar…_

_—¡Es cierto! Por favor…_

_El chico la miraba sonriendo, pero empezó a cambiar su rostro a uno más serio al ver como la chica llevaba demasiado tiempo sin salir a la superficie._

_—¿Rose? ¡Rose!_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al agua. Cuando llegó hasta dónde se suponía que estaba su amiga, se sumergió y la encontró flotando inconsciente. Con la rapidez de la que fue capaz, agarró a la chica y la sacó hasta la orilla. _

_—Rose por favor, respira —decía mientras acercaba su mejilla a la boca de ella para comprobar su respiración—. ¿Qué he hecho? No puedes dejarme Rose. —Una lágrima recorrió su cara ya mojada mientras buscaba desesperado su varita. _

_En ese momento escuchó como Rose liberaba una bocanada de aire, y al girarse vio la sonrisa de la chica antes de empezar a reír. Scorpius se quedó inmóvil viendo cómo ella se incorporaba aun riendo._

_—Deberías ver tu cara, Scor. ¿Pensabas de verdad que no sabía nadar?_

_Sin decir una sola palabra, el chico se levantó y empezó a caminar con paso firme hacia el castillo._

_—¡Espera! —dijo Rose corriendo para colocarse a su lado—. Sólo era una broma._

_—¡¿Una broma? —gritó parándose para mirar a Rose—. Pensé que te iba a perder… y eso es algo que no podría soportar._

_Rose lo miraba a los ojos, esos ojos grises que últimamente cada vez que la miraban la hacían sentir tantas cosas que no era capaz de describir. Y al escuchar lo importante que era ella para él, sintió el impulso de besarlo._

_—Lo siento —susurró Rose acercándose a él y retirando un mechón de pelo rubio mojado de su cara._

_El contacto de su mano sobre su cara hizo que se le pusiera los pelos de punta. La tenía tan cerca, que no pudo evitar recorrer la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y la besó. Ella respondió con la misma intensidad que él, sus manos rodearon el cuello del rubio, mientras que las de él se aferraron a la cintura de ella. El beso se profundizó, haciendo que sus lenguas danzaran a sus anchas, demostrando que aquel beso era algo que necesitaban desde hacía mucho. _

_Scor subió la mano hasta la cara de Rose y acarició su mejilla ahora sonrojada. Se separaron lentamente y ambos se quedaron varios minutos mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro._

* * *

_—Verás cuando se entere mi padre —dijo Rose rompiendo el silencio, mientras estaban sentados en la sala común de Slytherin._

_—¿Qué puede pasar? —preguntó el chico alzando una ceja._

_—Bueno… es que recuerdo que me dijo que no me acercara a ti, y que te superara en todo._

_—Así que es por eso que siempre has competido conmigo… —sonreía el rubio mientras se acercaba de nuevo hacia la chica y la besaba._

_—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué hacéis?_

_—Creo que está claro Al —dijo Lily mirando a la pareja intentando sonreír—. Rose, tu hermano te estaba buscando —dicho eso salió por donde había entrado lo más deprisa que pudo._

_—Al, Rose y yo…_

_—Ya veo… —Albus se acercó a sus amigos—. Siento haber gritado, pero es que me ha sorprendido… Aunque siempre me olí algo —terminó diciendo con una sonrisa._

* * *

_—¿Y qué te han dicho? —preguntó Rose._

_—Bueno… a mi abuelo no le ha hecho mucha gracia que fueras de Gryffindor —contestó Scorpius._

_—Creí que le molestaría más que fuera una Weasley, a mi padre es eso lo que le molesta, que seas un Malfoy. _

_—Tranquila, mis padres no dijeron nada, seguro que no habrá ningún problema en que vengas un día a casa. _

_—Me parece que no es muy normal que se junten un Slytherin con una Gryffindor —susurró Rose—. Desde que se enteraron, en mi casa me miran como si estuviera loca, y eso que llevo siendo tu amiga desde que entramos a Hogwarts. Incluso Lily y Hugo evitan hablar de ti. _

_—Tranquila, no necesitamos a nadie. Aunque todos estén en nuestra contra, tú y yo seguiremos juntos._

_Rose no pudo evitar besarlo. _

* * *

Se habían quedado en silencio y se escuchaban las risas provenientes del salón. Rose se levantó de la cama y Scorpius hizo lo mismo.

—Esto sólo es otro pequeño obstáculo que superaremos —dijo Rose.

—Bajemos, deben estar preguntándose qué estamos haciendo, y no quiero que tu padre piense mal. —Ambos sonrieron y bajaron al salón.

—Ya era hora —saltó James con una sonrisa traviesa, pero su prima lo miró de tal manera que no continuó.

Ambos se quedaron de pie cerca de la mesa.

—Cariño, ¿todo bien? —preguntó Hermione mirando a su hija y a su acompañante.

—Mamá, papá, familia —fue mirando a cada uno conforme los nombraba—, queremos hablar seriamente…

—Espera, Rose —la cortó Scorpius poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Realmente el que tiene que hablar soy yo. —El chico dio un paso hacia la enorme familia de Rose, ocultando los nervios— Sé que les resulta difícil aceptarme, los motivos no importan, pero lo que les puedo decir es que… quiero estar con Rose y aunque necesite vuestra aprobación… no cambiaré lo que siento.

En cuanto acabó de hablar la sala quedó en completo silencio, uno muy incómodo. Scorpius no había desviado la vista del señor Weasley, del padre de Rosie. Éste tampoco la apartó ni cambió su expresión, pero entonces se levantó arrastrando la silla. Caminó hasta quedar enfrente del joven y alargó el brazo con la mano abierta.

—No hacía falta que nos convencieras. Sólo con haber sido elegido por mi hija me bastaba.

Ron movió la mano delante del chico para que la cogiera y éste alargó el brazo por fin. Rose sonrió mirando hacia los dos hombres que más quería y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, como de felicidad absoluta.

Ron soltó la mano de Malfoy y volvió hacia su silla de nuevo, y antes de sentarse miró a Scorpius.

—Sentaos y comed algo. Venga —añadió cuando los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron.

Scorpius cogió de la mano a Rose y la llevó hasta su silla para sentarla y después hacer él lo mismo. La chica desvió la mirada de su novio a su padre para decirle con una enorme sonrisa:

—Gracias.

Siguieron comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, soportando los mismos comentarios de James y Fred, las charlas sobre el Ministerio, las historias de Hugo… Pero Ron no parecía el mismo, tenía una sonrisa mal disimulada en la cara. Pensaba en todo lo que le hacía sentir aquella pequeña palabra: "Gracias". Cuando era pequeña, Rose le había dicho infinidad de veces aquella palabra cuando le compraban un libro, le regalaban algo por su cumpleaños o le compraban una túnica nueva. Pero hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba decirlo y menos de esa manera. Estaba realmente feliz.

Hermione lo miraba sonriente también y le cogió una mano con fuerza. Entonces el arrastrar de una silla volvió a escucharse y todos miraron hacia Ted Lupin.

—Queremos deciros una cosa. —El chico puso una mano en el hombro de su mujer, Victoire—. Vamos a tener un bebé.


End file.
